Thank you, Officer Avowal
by I'm Saved
Summary: Very, very short, but there will be a second chapter. Holmes overhears someone talking about how he treats Watson... his reaction. More details will be in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

That one remark by that one brainless, dull-witted, inexperienced police officer was too much for me to handle. His name was Samuel Avowal, and his exact words were spoken to the officer next to him, (he didn't know I could hear him, though he soon would,)  
"Why, I never thought I'd see the day that Mr. Sherlock Holmes solved a case without abusing poor Dr. Watson. I've always been under the impression that he thought the lowly doctor a dog that could be sent to do his bidding."  
That remark did not sit well with me; how could anyone think that I thought of Watson like that? After most of the officers had left, I was pleased to find that that particular officer was still there. I had been having a bad week, and I was going to have to do something to get the irritation, frustration, and anger out of me. So, I decided that I would have a little private chat with my new young friend.  
I believe that I got my point across during our little talk; the look on his face was one I shall never forget in all my life. I almost laughed as he practically scampered back to his waiting comrades. However, his words still had an effect on me. It was true that I did not always treat Watson the way I should, although I could not believe I was as bad as Avowal had described me.  
When I returned to Baker Street, I think Watson must have thought I had hit my head a little too hard. The strange looks he gave as I began behaving more civilized toward him were so humorous that I had to fight to keep from laughing. Things would be better from now on. I have one last thought on this whole occurrence, and that would be to offer my personal thanks for helping me to be a better friend to Watson, to one Officer Avowal.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there it is. I just thought it would be kinda funny if Holmes overheard someone talking bad about the way he treated Watson, and I thought it would be kinda nice if he learned something from it. You're free to review, just please nothing too harsh. This was pretty much just to save me from boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mr. Holmes called me over to talk with him, I was a little concerned. What had I done to earn his attention? I found out all too quickly. He informed me that he had overheard my comment on how he treated Dr. Watson. Then I knew I was in trouble. Big trouble. I will never forget what he told me that day.  
"I did not appreciate your remark about how I treat Watson, Officer…."  
"Avowal, sir."  
"Officer Avowal. You are never to say such a thing again. I respect Doctor Watson, and value his help. Is that understood?"  
"Yes sir." It might not have been so bad, if he had not spoken once more. He was whispering now, and I had to lean in a little to hear him.  
"If you ever say I do not appreciate Watson, or say anything like that at all in the future; if you so much as hint at it, I will use every power I hold to have you thrown out of the police force. Understand?" I quickly nodded, and he continued. "And if you ever, ever say anything that is degrading about Doctor Watson, do you know what will happen?" I shook my head no. I didn't particularly want to find out, either. "I will have you kicked out of the police force, take you by inconspicuous means to a cannibalistic island, where I will give you to the locals, then take whatever's left of you and burn it. Is that understood?" I had to open my big mouth and ask,  
"But sir, if it were cannibals, wouldn't you be eaten too?" He glared at me.  
"Avowal, do not underestimate my powers of persuasion, trickery, or my sneaking abilities. I would not be eaten, and you, my dear friend, would most definitely suffer the fate I have just described to you. I ask again, do you understand?" I did. I let him know that. "Good." He looked behind me. "I believe your friends are waiting on you." He waved me off, and I left with as much dignity as I could muster. Never again would I question the behavior of one Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
